Dulce, dulce venganza
by stolensmiles
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la vida de nuestra Katniss Everdeen si nunca hubieran existido los Juegos? ¿Sería una adolescente normal? Obviamente no. Ella está muy feliz con su novio Gale, hasta que un día él le rompe el corazón en mil cachitos. Katniss quiere desquitarse, y lo hará.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el entorno no me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins. Únicamente he escrito la historia._

* * *

**N/A:** _Hola! Esta es mi primera historia. ¿Qué habría pasado si los Juegos nunca hubieran existido? Este capítulo también está publicado en el blog eldiariodeunaslectoras. blogspot .com Un blog de fanfics que tengo con una amiga._

_Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. _

* * *

Cuando me despierto, ya amanece. Miro en la litera de abajo, pero Prim no está ahí, casi seguro que se fue a dormir con mis padres, esta noche hubo tormenta y a ella le dan miedo.

Salgo de cama, medio dormida aún y con legañas en los ojos. Entro al baño de nuestra habitación y abro el grifo de la ducha, pongo el agua un poco fría, para que me ayude a despertar del todo.

Al salir, peino mi pelo, sin molestarme en secarlo. Me visto con lo primero que encuentro, que por casualidad son unos vaqueros y una sudadera, me pongo las zapatillas de andar por casa y bajo a la cocina.

Como siempre, soy la única levantada. Abro la nevera y los estantes; tengo que ir a comprar, casi no queda nada.

Con eso en mente, me quito las zapatillas y decido ponerme unas viejas botas de cuero, mis favoritas. Recojo mi cabello aún húmedo en una coleta y, con la cartera y las llaves en la mano, salgo de casa.

Recorro La Veta andando, el pequeño pueblo del Distrito 12 en el que vivo. Hay un kilómetro escaso hasta la ciudad, iré paseando.

Estoy tan ensimismada haciendo la lista de la compra mentalmente, que no me doy cuenta de que Gale está en el jardín delantero de su casa hasta que grita mi nombre por tercera o cuarta vez.

Me acerco a él.

- Por Dios, Catnip, estás como una tapia. - Dice sonriendo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco como respuesta.

- Ven aquí.

Le hago caso y avanzo otro paso hacia él. Me agarra por la cintura y planta un beso en mis labios, que yo correspondo encantada. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, por lo que me separo.

- Ahora no, Gale. Tengo que ir a la ciudad.

En su cara se ve perfectamente la frustración. Llevamos casi un mes sin apenas hablar. Ya no digamos besarnos o. .. bueno, lo otro.

- ¿ Quieres que te acompañe?

- No hace falta, de verdad, sólo voy a comprar cuatro cosas.

Como siempre, no acepta un no por respuesta y yo no tengo ganas de discutir.

En menos de veinte minutos estamos en la plaza del Ayuntamiento. En esta plaza es donde están la mayoría de las tiendas. A estas horas, no hay casi actividad. Sin embargo, mejor así. Me agobio entre mucha gente.

Primero voy a la frutería, aunque soy la única en casa que come frutas y verduras, cariñosamente me llaman Comehojas.

Luego, a la Carnicería de Rooba, que es una conocida de mi madre.

Después decido visitar a Sae, tiene un puesto de comida preparada, compro un estofado de cordero con arroz, para la comida.

Reviso lo que llevo y recapacito a ver si me falta algo. No me doy cuenta de que Gale no está a mi lado hasta que oigo la risa de una mujer.

Miro a mi derecha y ahí está él, a unos seis metros, hablando con Madge Undersee, mi mejor amiga.

_Qué raro_, pienso, _nunca se han llevado bien_.

Me acerco a ellos, y en cuanto aparezco en su campo de visión dejan de hablar y me miran, casi parece que están mirándome con miedo de que haya escuchado algo. Frunzo el ceño, pero sigo avanzando.

- ¡Hola Katniss! - Saluda Madge.

- Hola, no sabía que habías vuelto de tus vacaciones en el 4.

- Sí, bueno. .. - En su voz se nota la inquietud. - Iba a llamarte y... Vi a Gale y estuvimos hablando.

- Ah. Aún tengo que comprar algunas cosas chicos, ¿qué os parece si esta tarde nos vemos en la Pradera? - Pregunté.

Se miraron entre ellos con nerviosismo, pero accedieron a la propuesta.

Vamos a ver... ¿Qué me queda? Ah sí, el pan. Me dirijo a la panadería Mellark, que es de un ex novio de mamá. Siempre es muy amable con Prim y conmigo, no sé por qué, yo no sería agradable con los hijos de un ex.

Pero cuando entro, no lo veo a él, sino a su hijo pequeño, creo que se llama Peter o algo así. Me mira con sus ojos azules tan intensamente que parece que me quiera partir por la mitad. Me pone nerviosa, y aflora en mí un sentimiento extraño... ¿Atracción? No lo sé. Pero me tiemblan las manos y mi voz suena más aguda.

- Eh... Esto... Buenos días. Me puede dar...? O sea, ¿tenéis barras de pan?

_Katniss, eres idiota. ¡Estás en una panadería! ¿Cómo no van a tener pan?_ Dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

A él parece hacerle gracia, porque intenta disimular una risita con una tos. De repente, siento vergüenza y rabia a la vez. Nadie se ríe de Katniss Everdeen.

Cuando se serena, me dice:

- Sí, tenemos. ¿Cómo la quieres?

- Pues no sé. Esa me vale. - Señalo una al azar, la primera que veo.

La coge y la guarda en una bolsa, yo le pago, todavía algo confusa y me voy.

En la plaza ya no están ni Gale ni Madge. Genial, tengo que volver a casa sola.

Miro el reloj, todavía son las once. Hasta las doce y media que se despierte todo el mundo tengo tiempo, así que decido ir por el camino largo, rodeando la urbanización que está a las afueras y pasando por las minas de carbón cerradas.

Casi llegando a las minas, justo cuando paso por delante de la escombrera, escucho voces y... ¿jadeos? No, son gritos. No, no, son jadeos, seguro.

Me acerco un poco, y esas voces me resultan familiares. Doblo la esquina y hay dos personas montándoselo ahí.

Una tía con la falda por la cintura y un tío con los pantalones bajados. Un momento, ¡yo conozco ese culo! Es... ¡es él!

- Pero qué coj...? - Dice Gale cuando me ve. - ¡Catnip! Esto no es lo que parece!

Madge intenta arreglarse un poco, pero la cara de guarra que tiene no se la puede quitar ni con agua caliente.

Salgo corriendo, porque si me quedo le habría dado la paliza de sus vidas a cada uno de ellos. Oigo a Gale gritar mi nombre, pero me la suda. ¡Que le den!

Al llegar a casa, como había predicho, todos siguen durmiendo. Dejo las cosas encima de la mesa de la cocina y abro el grifo del fregadero.

Me lavo la cara para borrar el rastro de las lágrimas. Después de quedarme así apoyada en la encimera por lo que me parecen horas, empiezo a actuar. Si me muevo, no me volverá la imagen de esos dos ahí...

¡Mi mejor amiga y mi novio!

_Muévete, Katniss_. Coloco las compras con manos temblorosas. La fruta y la verdura las dejo en un bol para lavarla más tarde. La carne la meto en la nevera y el estofado en el microondas, pero sin encenderlo.

Cuando voy a poner el pan en la cesta, se cae un papelito de la bolsa. Tiene escrito un número de teléfono, y por detrás pone : _Llámame. - Peeta_.

¡Eso! ¡Se llama Peeta, no Peter! Espera... ¿me ha dado su número?

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Os lo esperábais? _

_Ya sabéis, dejadme vuestra opinión en forma de review, prometo contestarlos todos. Si os ha gustado, dadle a Favoritos y si queréis saber qué pasará en el próximo capítulo, followeadla._

_También me podéis seguir y favear a mí ? ﾟﾘﾏ_

_Un abrazo, fictioners!_


End file.
